Naruto of the Dead
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto lived a relatively normal life until everything went to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know I have other stories that I should be working on, but this wouldn't leave me alone. I was watching some High school of the dead and this immediately wrote itself. The pairing for this story will be Naruto x Kyoko Hayashi with a bit of Yuuki Miku. I see a lot of stories that are him and Saeko or the whole entire cast. There's nothing wrong with that in the slightest. Some are really good, I just thought I'd try and take a different approach. Hopefully it comes out as good as it did in my head. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

Mornings are hard for many people. There's the rare early birds who like to wake up at ungodly hours and begin their day to day routines. The two figures walking down the street however, are not those kinds of people. The first is a young man about 5'6 with brown eyes, spiky black hair which can occasionally have a purple hue, his attire typically consists of his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. He's a second year at Tokonosu High school and 17 years old. His name is Takashi Komuro.

Next to him is a taller blonde haired boy of about 6'1 wearing the same thing as his friend, though he wears a black T-shirt under his uniform. He's 17 years old as well and is also a second year at the same high school.

They've been friends since they were young. Though it may be more appropriate to call them brothers at this point. They know everything about each other. Takashi's family took him in when he was eight years old after his parents had been murdered.

They didn't' hesitate to take him in and treat him as if he were their own child. Something which he's eternally grateful for. Naruto has since moved out of their home to a place nearby as he didn't want to mooch off of them forever.

Like they helped him, Naruto has been helping Takashi get over his heartbreak since his girlfriend left him. He knows that Takashi still has feelings for her, something which he honestly can't understand.

There was a point back in time where the three of them were friends. Naruto, Takashi, and Rei used to all be close. Eventually the other two got together and things seemed to be going well. However, like all good things, they come to an end. Over time Naruto began to dislike Rei more and more as time passed.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Rei decided to leave his friend and began Dating one of Takashi's good friends named Hisashi. It was at that moment that whatever form of friendship he may have still had with the girl vanished completely.

Takashi couldn't see it but Naruto could. He had seen the way the silver haired boy would look at Rei knowing she was taken. In Naruto's book that was no friend.

"Man we still have to stay after school to make up that assignment for Hayashi-sensei." Complained Takashi.

Naruto's bad mood at having to wake up early completely vanished, "I don't know why you're complaining Takashi I can't wait to spend time with Kyoko-chan. Maybe today will be the lucky day she accepts my love." Naruto says looking up into the sky.

Takashi just shakes his head, amused at his friend's behavior. Not many people have a high opinion of Hayashi-sensei at school. She's the strictest sensei there and hardly gives people a break. " _It may just be me but she looks pretty miserable now that I think about it. I wouldn't doubt it if she eventually came around._ "

Takashi mentally shrugs, if his bro wanted Hayashi-sensei he'd have his back.

"Hey Naruto wake up" he said snapping his fingers in front of the blondes face. "We're already late come on let's speed it up."

Not needing to be told twice the two proceeded to jog to the school. It only took them about five minutes to get there. Once inside the two went their separate ways. Takashi had class with Saya, Rei, and Hisashi. Naruto felt a little bad for him knowing that he'd have to see those two snakes all day.

Naruto on the other hand had class with Koichi Shido.

Naruto hates the man. He allows those that he deems weak to be bullied outside of class, sometimes he even participates in the act. That and the man couldn't teach to save his life, he'd usually preach about how great he was and about 97% of the sheep in the room would buy the crap that came out of his mouth.

Naruto only knew two people well in that class. The first was Kouta Hirano, he's short and overweight, something which Naruto has been trying to help him with. And he's proud to say that it's working.

The boy has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. Like Takashi and Naruto, he is normally seen wearing the standard male student uniform. Naruto actually considered him a pretty good friend.

The second is a girl named Yuuki Miku. She has light orange hair just like Rei, but cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back she also has a small pair of earrings in each ear. She wears the standard girls uniform consisting of a white sailor shirt with a green collar and a short green skirt. Though Naruto wouldn't say that their friends, more like occasional fuck buddies.

When he finally arrived to the classroom Shido just sent him a dirty look and told him to take his seat and began 'teaching.'

Naruto quickly lost interest in whatever lies Shido began sprouting and watched in amusement as Tsunoda tried to hit on Yuuki. It was no secret to anyone in the class that the delinquent had his eye on her for a while.

" _I wonder what Tsunoda would do if he saw all the photos I have on my phone from our previous sexy times._ " He almost laughed at how enraged the boy was getting at being ignored. " _That's my little toaster strudel_ " he almost laughed at his own joke once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like an eternity class was finally over and it was time to go home. Well that would be the case for a few people but Naruto was not one of those few. Not only did he have to go talk with Kyoko-chan, but he also had to go to the Kendo club practice.

"Yo Naruto."

"What's up Takashi"

"Not much just trying to get this over with so I can go home. Why do we have to see her anyways? We're not even in her class." Takashi complained

"Because she's the only sensei that is allowing people to redo it if their grade was low or didn't show up for any of the other classes that also did the project, which just so happens that it's only us."

They reached the room and knocked on the door until they were allowed inside. Sitting behind the desk was their temporary sensei and Naruto's love interest. She has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts. She wears a white button up which is open enough to show the yellow undershirt and some cleavage.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan. Is it just me or do you seem to be more and more radiant every day?" Naruto asks.

Hayashi-sensei just rolls her eyes but can't stop the ends of her mouth from twitching upwards. Takashi on the other hand is amazed at how simple Naruto makes hitting on teachers looks.

"Thank you for the kind words Uzumaki-san. Now is it me or do you seem to miss more and more assignments every day?" She responds.

Coughing sounds come from Takashi as he tries to hide his laughter but is failing miserably.

"Anyways let's begin. The two of you missed an important lesson as most teachers went over preparing you for real life job interviews. Uzumaki-san please sit in front of me and answer the questions I ask.

Nodding he does as he's told.

"Tell me what are your strengths?"

"I fall in love easily." He answers. Takashi lets his head fall to his desk knowing that he's about to hear some absurd pickup line.

"Uh, ok. What are your weaknesses?"

"Those golden eyes of yours." He responds. If she had been a teenage girl there's no doubt that she would have blushed, but she was a grown up and forced it down. Though the sincerity in which he said it did make her feel a little flustered. She felt good knowing that a man as young as him found her attractive.

"Komuro-san you're next. Uzumaki-san you will try it again after him."

Twenty minutes later and the two of them were finished.

"Finally I can go home. Sucks you still have to be here though; it must be awkward being in the same room with Saeko." Comments Takashi.

It was indeed awkward as last year Naruto had asked out said girl and was turned down. She had told him that she wasn't there to get a boyfriend and would appreciate it if he wouldn't ask again. A simple 'I'm flattered but I'm not interested at the moment' would have been sufficient.

"Yeah, but fuck her, it's her loss." He would have continued but stopped when he saw Yuuki walking towards the two of them.

She stopped right in front of him "Naruto-kun, I need your help." She starts as she sensually rubs his chest, "If you don't mind, I'll be waiting for you in the girl's bathroom down stairs final stall." She says walking away.

Naruto looks over at his bro "Well I'm already late, it's not like Saeko will care." He begins walking in Yuuki's direction knowing exactly what she needed help with.

"Haha alright just try not to get caught, oh yeah by the way mom wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll be there, see you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Naruto finally made it to the Kendo clubroom. He would have been there sooner but Yuuki _Really_ needed his help, which he was more than happy to help with.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that no one was inside, but the door had still been open. Shrugging he picked up and gave a few practice swings.

"So you do Kendo as well?" Came a voice from behind him. It was a taller man about 6'3, he had dark hair and a beard growing. He seemed to be in his 40's.

" _He kind of looks like Saeko now that I think about it_ "

"Oh forgive me where are my manners, my name is Kenta Busujima, or Master Busujima, either works.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you too have taken up the way of Kendo. Not too many people this day and age still practice."

"Uh, somewhat…" he didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

"Great, please, spar with me. It has been far too long since I've had a match." He says picking up his own bokken.

Seeing as there was no way to talk the man out of it Naruto decided why not.

Master Busujima stood on one side of the ring while Naruto at the other.

"Begin." Master called out. It was at this point that the man bowed in show of respect for his opponent that Naruto decided to strike. While he bowed Naruto had already gotten into his stance known as Isshiki. He had his bokken horizontal in his right hand while his left was in front holding up five fingers.

The moments Busujima looked down Naruto struck. The man wasn't a master for no reason however and was able to jump to the left before doing a downward motion ready to strike at Naruto's neck.

Seeing this coming Naruto quickly changed hands and spun around clashing with the man. They quickly created space soon after the deadlock was broken.

" _That was the Gatotsu. A technique used for ambidextrous fighters. I've only seen one other man use that style before._ "

"You attacked me as I was bowing, that is not the way of Kendo." Berated Master Busujima.

Naruto who was already in his next stance with his bokken near his head horizontally with his left fingers near the tip of the bokken responded "I'm aware, but had you let me finish you would have heard me tell you that I'm a practitioner of Kenjutsu not Kendo."

"Kenjutsu" he murmurs as he gets into stance once more "Yes, now I know where I have seen that stance before. It's used by Hajime Saito." He couldn't continue as Naruto used Gatotsu once more and came at him even quicker.

Having experienced it at its full power by its original user he was able to dodge it but was still impressed that someone so young could perform it so well. The two traded blows back and forth, each taking every opening and defending when need be.

After four minutes of nonstop clashing they backed up once more. "Once again attacking while I was speaking, have you no honor?"

"Unfortunately for you Busujima-san, I don't follow the Bushido code like you and your daughter do. In a fight I'll do anything it takes to survive. I'm a shinobi through and through. If you drop your guard I'll attack, if you bow in respect for me I'll attack. I do what I must to win and survive."

Busujima heads down and puts his bokken back in its holder. "Shinobi, the warrior with no honor. Why did you choose this path if I may ask?"

"Simple, honor won't keep me alive." He answered

"Father." Another voice calls. Both men turn their heads to see Saeko back in her school uniform "You know you shouldn't be fighting, it's no longer good for your health."

"I appreciate the concern my dear daughter but I'm fine. In fact, I haven't felt this good in a long while. Young man if you ever have a change of heart feel free to seek me out at the Busujima dojo, you could be one of my best students with your talent." He says shocking the Busujima heir. Just how much did she miss

"I appreciate the offer, and If I ever decide to abide by the Bushido code I'll take you up on your offer. But for now I wouldn't hold my breath. It was nice sparring with you."

"You as well." He replies bowing and exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once home he took a shower and did his homework. He wouldn't doubt it if Shido would try and humiliate him since he couldn't control him. It took him about four hours to complete it all. It would have taken less but since Shido doesn't actually teach he basically had to teach himself everything.

Looking over at the time he saw it was only eight o'clock. He prepared himself a quick meal and made a note on his fridge that he had to go have dinner at the Komuro household tomorrow.

He decided to watch a movie on TV while eating to pass the time, hopefully he'd be sleepy by the time the movie ended. As it would happen, he wasn't. It was ten p.m. and he was still wide awake.

"Hm, maybe a nice drink will help me out." Now the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty but since he's cool with the owner he's allowed to drink so long as the bar isn't pack or on a weekend since there's bound to be police patrolling.

Putting on his shoes he heads out the door and walked over to 'Fujiya Honten' a pretty popular bar that usually gets busy during the weekends. He walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Yo Makoto, let me get a shot of Genshu." While he waited for his little plate he looked around the bar and his eyes widened when he saw Hayashi-sensei. She was looking down at the table with an almost dead look.

Getting his little cup, he walked over to her table. "Hey Kyoko-chan" he said happily dropping next to her.

Her eyes also widened, clearly not expecting to see one of the students here. "Uzumaki-san what are you doing here? You're not allowed to drink?" She slurred out.

"Never mind that, why do you look so down?" He asked downing his own cup.

She didn't say anything for a bit until she finally took a deep breath and spoke. "Nothing in my life if going well, I'm 30 years old, no husband, I have an average job and no family to care for." She took another shot of whatever she was drinking.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you didn't come here to listen to my problems." Some tears falling.

"Kyoko-chan things may be going bad now but they'll get better. As for no husband I don't understand that one. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, I'm shocked that there isn't a ton of guys fighting for your attention."

Her face reddened, whether it was from the sake or from the words that came out of his mouth she didn't know. "Now, dry those tears" he uses his finger to wipe them off "And let's drink"

The two spent the next hour talking and drinking until Makoto told them it was closing time. Normally bars are open later but on Tuesdays not many people show up after eleven.

"I don't think…I can walk all the way home." She slurs out.

"No problem…Kyoko-chan…you can stay with me." He says equally gone.

The two wobbled their way to Naruto's apartment and made it inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Naruto woke up at his usual time for school which was 6a.m. This time as he tried to move he noticed that there was a weight on his chest and his member was feeling very warm. Looking down he saw the sleeping face of Kyoko Hayashi as she stirred awake and looked back at him.

"Uhh, morning Kyoko-chan"

 **So tell me what you guys thought. Next chapter will begin the zombie apocalypse and everything goes to hell. If you guys didn't like it I'd appreciate it if you told me why and what I could do to improve, not just 'this story sucks'. Believe it or not constructive criticism helps us authors. Anyways if you did like it let me know and as always let me know if you have suggestions in a review or PM. Just to remind you the main pairing is Naruto x Kyoko Hayashi with some Yuuki. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, let me thank all of those who favorited and followed the story. There was only one person who didn't like it for whatever reason, no problem with that, but I thank all of you for giving it a shot. This is the last slow chapter I promise. Let me just say a few things, this story will only follow cannon events until basically the bus scene and some minor characters will survive. I'm honestly surprised that nobody had a problem that Naruto doesn't get along with Saeko, not that I'm complaining. Only thing left is I'm wondering who to pair Takashi up with, I'm thinking Saya but let me know what you guys think. Anyways after this update I will probably drop chapter three of 2K Naruto. Onto the story.**

"Uhh, morning Kyoko-chan"

He watches as she rubs her eyes in an attempt to wake up. The fact that she's laying on him hasn't seemed to kick in yet. Once she's done her eyes widen in realization of what exactly they had done the night before.

She covers her breasts with her hand and puts one on his chest to detach herself from him. Though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her as she felt him move inside her.

She sits up on the bed while pulling the cover up to hide her body " _Not that it would matter now, nothing he hasn't seen before_ "

She grabs her glasses on the stand beside the bed and turns to look over at Naruto who was watching her.

"Uzumaki-san, what happened last night was a mistake. I drank far too much and took advantage of you while you were also under the influence. I'm begging you please don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"Kyoko-chan, I don't see it as a mistake. You didn't take advantage of me either, we were both drunk so you can't be blamed for anything. You told me that you were lonely last night, you don't have to be lonely anymore.

I've meant everything I've ever told you at school, every complement. It wasn't just me sucking up to you for a better grade." He says to her taking her hand in his.

"Uzumaki-san please, I'm far older than you" she was trying to make him see reason but even she thought her argument was weak since he was far passed the age of consent.

"I'm almost eighteen. And if you're worried about your professional image I swear on my life that no one from the faculty of school will ever know. I promise I can make you happy, please give me a chance."

She was honestly speechless for the first time in a while. For the longest time she believed that he was just sucking up to her with compliments to make her go easy on him in school. But here he is pouring his heart out to her asking for a chance to make her miserable life a little better.

From what she could remember from the night before he was very gentle and loving until she told him to let loose _and let loose he did_. He was focused on her needs and would whisper the sweetest things to her as he went.

She looked up at his pleading eyes and made up her mind. She honestly didn't think he was capable of having such a look.

"Listen carefully Naruto-kun" He felt good when she called him that as it was always 'Uzumaki-san' "While I think you're wasting some of your life pursuing someone like me, if you promise that not a soul, and that includes your friends, finds out about this then I'm willing to give us a try." She forces herself not to smile as she watches his face light up in delight at her words.

Keeping her straight face, she continued "I mean it, nobody can know about this. It could ruin both of our lives if someone were to find out and spread the word."

"I promise Kyoko-chan, nobody will know about us. As much as I'd love to brag to everyone that I've got the most beautiful woman in the school I can understand your concern." He says with conviction.

"I'm glad you understand." She moves off the bed and Naruto gets a good look at her shapely rear and is mesmerized. She picks up her panties before sliding them on and getting the rest of her ensemble on.

" _Yeah I'm the luckiest man on the planet_ "

She walks over to the window and discreetly checks outside and sighs a breath of relief that the streets are still mostly empty. She picks up a piece of paper lying on the ground and a pen and writes something on it.

"Ok, I have to go now, I need to head home to shower and change so people don't ask questions."

Naruto nods but doesn't move from the bed. "Aren't you going to show me out like a gentleman?" That snaps him out of it and he stands up quickly putting his boxers on and a pair of shorts and heads her way.

He notices that the piece of paper has a phone number written on it. They stand at the front door with her looking at him and him looking around unsure what to do.

[Sigh] "Honestly you weren't this shy last night." She plants a quick peck on his lips before stepping out. "Call me tonight" he closes the door and can hear the sounds of her heels fading away.

He jumps up and down in excitement. He can't believe it happened, she actually gave him a shot. Looks like all his efforts paid off after all. Quickly he checked the clock again and saw an alert.

 _Low on storage space._ "Better delete some stuff, not my music though."

He opens up his pictures and notices that he had about ten pictures and three videos taken last night. His heart speeds up as he sees the content of said pictures and videos. It seems even in his drunken state he still had his hobby of filming himself putting in work. Hopefully she knew about these so he wouldn't feel bad.

Opening a video file, he pressed the play button.

 **Quick lemon**

The video is obviously in POV format since he's holding it in his hand as he films. He sees that they're in missionary position.

"Fuck just like that Naruto-kun, fuck me harder" she yells as he thrusts into her continuously. His camera focused on her pleasure struck face and swaying breasts. His free hand gropes her breast and pinches the nipple as he continues his assault on her flesh cave. "Look into the camera Kyoko-chan and smile" She does as she's told.

"Get on your hands and knees Kyoko-chan" He hears himself order to her

He lines himself up with her before thrusting in. His free hand once again making itself known by pulling her hair and using it as leverage.

"Ah, you're fucking me so good. Keep, going. Harder, faster." She moans. The video ends there.

 **End quick lemon**

His jaw dropped as he watched the other videos showing the same content just in different positions. The photos showed her covered in his essence while sprawled on the bed. He couldn't believe that she was capable of saying such things. He hit the jackpot, too bad he couldn't tell Takashi.

Finally getting around to deleting some stuff he check the time and saw that it was still pretty early. Seeing as he had some time he figured it wouldn't do any harm to get a little training in.

He did four sets of 30 pushups and 40 sit ups. He walked over to his wall in his room and picked up his Katana left to him by his former master Hajime Saito. On a mount on the wall was a katana inside a blue sheath. The hilt was an odd design as it was a horizontal 'Z' ( **Grimmjow's Zanpakuto** )

Heading to the living room he moves the little furniture that was in his way. He didn't have much, and the room was pretty spacious so he practiced here since there was no Kenjutsu Dojo's in the area.

" _Wonder if Busujima-san would let me train in his Dojo. Even though it would be awkward being in the same room as Saeko longer than necessary I'd do it if he let me._ "

He practiced his Gatotsu for about a half hour before heading up to his shower. He was more of a night time shower kind of guy but he couldn't go smelling like sex and sweat. Making himself something to eat. He made sure to make a note that Mrs. Komuro wanted him to go have dinner there today and put it on the fridge. He quickly finished and headed out the door.

He was basically walking on sunshine as he headed to his friend's house. When he got there it turns out that he had already left for school, which was unusual since they never leave this early.

Shrugging it off he continued to his destination. When he reached the school he saw that he still had about a half hour before classes actually began.

" _Damn I got here fast, hey is that Takashi? Rei and Hisashi too? What is going on?_ "

Making his presence known he walked up to them. "Yo Takashi, what's going on here?"

Before the boy could reply Rei spoke to him "This has nothing to do with you, could you please just go?" She told him.

Naturally Naruto ignored her existence which pissed her off to no end. "They rubbing their relationship in on you? You want me to kick his ass Takashi? Just say the word, I've been itching to get him." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Honestly Takashi was too nice. If he was in his spot, he would have beat the silver haired boy by now.

"Nah man, I got it. Just get to class I'll see you after school I'll take care of it." Giving one more look to the boy he headed to the roof.

It was a popular spot for delinquents who decided to cut class. Opening the door, he saw his friend Imamura smoking near the fence surrounding the roof. Imamura has reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair and earrings. He wears his gakuran jacket open, exposing a yellow shirt with the words "BAD LINE" printed in white on the front.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You usually don't come here until first class starts. And where's Takashi? Smoke?" he offered

"Nah I'm good. As for your questions I've got time before first class so I came here. Takashi is talking to his 'friends' Hisashi and Rei. I offered to kick his ass but he said he had it covered. I swear he's too nice for his own good."

Naruto had met Imamura in detention after school one day after telling Shido that he sucked at teaching. The man decided to mark him as absent and still gave him detention. He didn't even know how he did that, if he was absent he couldn't have gotten detention, but the man had money so he made things happen.

They were the only two in the room at the time and Imamura just ignored his existence and decided to smoke. Naruto passed the time to look out the window when he saw Kyoko-chan walking home he presumed. "Dear Kami" he whispered in appreciation.

"I hear you man, Hayashi-sensei may be strict but damn if she isn't fine." Imamura commented. They spent the rest of detention talking about the older women of the school and rating them in order of hotness. They first bonded over older women then found out that they liked a lot of the same stuff.

They became fast friends and would spend their time cutting class and hanging out on the roof. Eventually Takashi and Morita also joined them.

School was boring as usual. He was glad that Shido was in a good mood for some reason since the man only assigned a small amount of homework. Naruto decided he would be ditching Kendo club today, he didn't really feel like going through motions that completely contradicted his own style and then get berated for it.

He got home and did his homework in record time, an hour. He began to think ditching Kendo was a bad idea because now he had nothing to do and there was nothing to watch on TV.

"I can't even call Kyoko-chan yet because she's still probably in school grading papers and what not." In the end he decided to take a nap and wake up before having to go to Takashi's house. He really hoped the Miyamoto's would not be attending as they would sometimes show up.

The last thing he wanted was to be asked by them why he was glaring at their daughter. Not that he wouldn't answer but he just didn't want to deal with it.

He woke up at six and decided that he'd go a bit early. The walk wasn't too far so it didn't take long for him to get there. They allowed him to just walk in but he always felt uncomfortable so he settled on knocking.

Takashi's mom opened the door and was still dressed in her work clothes which consisted of a white button up and a dress skirt as she was an elementary school teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Komuro I figured I'd show up a little early since I finished my work early, and might I just say once again your presence seems to light up this room."

She chuckled a bit knowing how he was "Oh you sweet talker come on in dear."

He saw Mr. Komuro on the couch and decided to compliment him too as to not give the wrong idea even though he knew him too. "Mr. Komuro how's it going. By the way you been hitting the gym lately your arms are looking pretty swole."

"I have been using the Bench press in the back yard thank you for noticing."

"I swear if I had a daughter you're the kind of boy I'd tell her to be careful of." She laughs and heads back into the kitchen.

When the dinner was ready he was pleased to know that the Miyamoto's would not be attending. Apparently they had some business to take care of.

"So Takashi, Naruto, how's school going?" Asked Takashi's dad

"Pretty good, Shido still pisses me off but what else is new?" replied Naruto

"It's boring and with Saya constantly nagging me it's even worse."

"speaking of women any special ones catch your eyes?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Naruto caught himself before he blurted out that he was with Kyoko but managed a simple no.

Takashi spoke up "What about Yuuki?"

"Nah, we're just really good friends." He almost laughed at the joke as they were in fact usually close.

Dinner after that was a quiet affair with the parents making small talk ad berating Takashi about his grades and lack of manners towards his teachers.

Naruto got home at about 9 p.m. and decided it was time.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Kyoko-chan, I was just wondering would you like to come over tonight? We could watch a movie and relax, I know you must be exhausted from all your work today."

" _Hmm, alright I'll be right there. But don't get any ideas I want us to take it slow._ "

"Absolutely" Though he didn't know why considering that they've already had sex once before but he wouldn't force her. Not now that he finally has her.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to his apartment as she had a car.

The knock on his door let him know that she had arrived. She looked to be a combination of tired and annoyed.

Letting her in and getting a quick peck he led her to the couch. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea, I had to grade so many papers. It wouldn't be so bad if people were interesting but a lot of them are stupid." Naruto just let her vent and tried not to laugh at some of the papers she described.

They ended up watching a horror movie in which to Naruto's pleasure she eventually curled up next to him holding on every time that scary music played. They didn't make it to end of the movie as they started to do some light petting.

That was fine with him he pulled her onto his lap and used his hands to massage her rear and chest as she nibbled on his neck. Of course he couldn't leave marks anywhere that would show since people at school would ask questions.

Eventually though she had to go at about 11. A quick peck and she was gone. All in all, it was a good day.

The same couldn't be said about the following day. As he was leaving his apartment he found it strange that it was oddly quiet outside.

" _I'm not liking this_ " he thought to himself as he walked back into his place. As he did he picked up his phone and texted Kyoko who told him she was already at school at a meeting.

He dialed another number just to be sure.

" _What?"_

"Imamura, have you gone to school yet?"

" _No why?_ "

"Go outside and tell me what you hear?"

" _Uh, ok. I don't know what you're on man I don't hear anything._ "

"Exactly, not a single car is moving nor is there any sound."

" _Holy shit you're right. What the hell is going on?_ "

"I don't know but I don't like it. Come by my place quickly we'll go to school."

" _Alright I'll see you in a bit_ "

Naruto ran to his wall to pick up his Katana. He didn't know what was going on but it was better to be safe than sorry. He stuck it in his holder for his bokken which he still hadn't used and would pass it off as a custom order if asked.

Imamura finally made it to his place and Naruto gave him a sharp kitchen knife.

"We're taking weapons to school now?" he asked

"Just in case man, I've got a bad feeling about this."

The quietness continued as they headed to school. It seemed like there was no one on the planet. Imamura finished his smoke and threw it away right before reaching school. Then he noticed something

"Hey, what the fuck is that guy doing?" Naruto followed his field of vision and saw some dude being held by Teshima the gym teacher outside the closed gates. He saw others there as well as Kyoko.

"Holy shit he just bit him" they ran as fast as they could and witnessed as the previously thought dead Teshima began standing back up.

"Dude, they're zombies" Imamura said in shock

"Let's go get the knife out. Throw it at Teshima before he bites anyone." Naruto ordered as he sliced the head of the first zombie.

With impressive accuracy he hit the thing dead center and it dropped to the ground. They jumped over the fence and ran to the teachers.

"Kyoko-chan are you ok are you hurt?" Naruto asked quickly looking her over.

"What were those things?" She asked in shock, her body beginning to tremble.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here, there's possible more around here. Imamura, go get Yuuki and Takashi and meet us in the nurse's office. 

As they ran Naruto could believe it, of all things zombies.

" _Just when things were starting to look up_ " The apocalypse had begun

 **Well I'm going to end it right there. Next chapter will be more action focused as well as the start of all the good stuff. Hopefully you guys are still with me here by then. In this story I plan to have Naruto and Imamura branch out with their own group on another mission rather than with Takashi and them who will be looking for their parents. I'll explain in the chapter how that will happen. Anyway once more if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note if this chapter seems rushed I apologize as I'm starting a new job and wanted to get a chapter out since I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write again.**

 **So I know I had said that I would be updating 2K Naruto next but this story has honestly become one of my favorites written. Also thank you to all of you who leave feedback as it truly helps a lot. I know what you would like to see and what I could work on. Now, as I mentioned before a few people who died in cannon will be alive in this story. Also I will be deviating from cannon possibly in this chapter or the following. Anyways, I think I've gone on long enough let's get this chapter started.**

" _Just when things were starting to look up._ " The apocalypse had begun.

The three of them ran through the halls of the school. So far everything seemed as if it were normal.

"Uzumaki-san? Why are we going to the nurse's office? We should be calling the police about what just happened." Said Kyoko

"Trust me Kyoko-chan if what I think is happening is actually happening then the police won't be able to do anything about it. We need to get medical supplies immediately. Imamura you know what to do." The other man nodded and went off in a different direction.

While Imamura went on his mission Naruto and Kyoko continued on their route to the nurse's office. " _I've seen enough zombie movies to have a general idea of what's happening, they take one bite into you and you become one of them._ "

 **[Attention all students and staff. As of two minutes ago an incident occurred outside our school gates in which a teacher was killed, please remain calm and…What the hell, GET AWAY GET AHHHH]**

"They're inside" whispers Kyoko

"Hopefully people stay calm and just shut themselves in their room." He was proven wrong quickly as the sounds of students shouting and running out of their rooms. "Shit come on, we need to keep moving. With all these people it'll be harder to get around. _And I'm sure they'll all be zombies within the hour_ "

They turn around a corner and see a hoard of zombies feasting on some of the students. "Damn it they're everywhere. How did they get in anyway?" he asked himself. He took her hand and led her in the other direction.

"Naruto-kun there's more." She alerts him. Having nowhere else to go, Naruto unsheathes his Katana and quickly slices all four zombies in the head. He watches satisfied as the drop dead…again.

"Alright we finally made it." Naruto says as he opens the door to the nurse's office. Inside there's two people present. The first is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She wears a white button up shirt and a brown skirt. She's the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

The second is a rather tall student with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the typical male uniform and has blue round framed glasses. He's Marikawa's assistant Kazu Isshi. He's holding the pole that is usually used to hold IV as a weapon, no doubt he's seen what's going on.

Before anyone can speak one of them busted through the window and lunged at Isshi. Before he could get near however it was impaled in the head courtesy of one Naruto Uzumaki. The boy let out a big breath he hadn't known he was holding and went over to Naruto.

"Thank you, thank you so much" The boy cried in relief that he hadn't been killed.

"No problem, here give me that pole you got." The boy hands it over. The blonde proceeds to kick it where it connected to the base leaving only a long handle and an edge where it had been removed from the other piece, creating a spear.

"Here, this will actually be able to kill those things. Go for the head. Kyoko-chan, Marikawa-chan get the emergency kit and fill it up with whatever you think we might need or just looks useful." At this point they heard the door open and Naruto had his blade ready to cut down whatever zombie was unfortunate enough to walk in.

Though to his surprise it was Saeko, bokken in hand. "Everyone is safe, I'm glad. This room is no longer safe, there's a hoard of 'them' coming this way. We should relocate." She says

"Kyoko-chan, what room do you think will give us the best chance at survival?"

"I'd say the teacher's lounge. We could barricade the door and it's big enough for everyone, plus there's some food there." She answers.

"Alright, I told Imamura to meet us here, so we'll take you there and I'll run back for them." Kyoko was about to object when Naruto raised his hand. "I told him to come here, if he does and there's no one here he's likely to stay here and get killed. I have a weapon and am capable of taking these zombies down. Trust me I'll be fine. Everybody take a few seconds to get ready before we move out." He ordered. "Isshi, come here."

The boy does as he's told still slightly shaking at what had just happened moments ago. "We're about head out there and fight, I need you to be on guard. You can't be scared or it'll cost you your life, you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I got it." He said still a bit unsure of himself. "One more thing, I've got a very important assignment for you, make sure not one of those things gets even remotely close to Kyoko-chan, you follow?" Another nod.

"Good, now get your game face on. I know you're strong you just have to stop being afraid.

Alright, we're going to be heading to the teacher's lounge. Since only three of us have weapons Saeko and I will lead, followed by Kyoko-chan and Marikawa-chan. At the rear will be Isshi. Any questions?" No one said anything. "let's move."

They opened the door and slowly peered outside making sure there was nothing there. They were in luck as the halls were still clear. They managed to make it to the teacher's lounge without too much of a problem. They encountered only two zombies which were killed surprisingly by Isshi.

They walked inside and Naruto ushered everyone in. "Alright, here's what's happening. Saeko and I will head out and look for other survivors." The aforementioned girl nods agreeing with the plan. "Isshi you're to stay here and set up a small barricade, something you could move easily for when we come back. Their lives are in your hands; we'll be back soon."

With that he readied his Katana and Saeko her bokken and headed out.

"Uzumaki-san. How did you manage to get a katana into the school?" She asked as they walked along.

"I put it inside that bokken case I had to buy. Looks like your Kendo club was good for something in the end after all. Look alive we got some up ahead."

The girl narrowed her eyes at his words insulting her club but there were other things to worry about at the moment.

"It looks like they're reaching for something." Saeko comments. As they approach she recognizes what they were after.

"Get back, go away!" A girl yells from on top of some lockers. "Misuzu help me" the girl yells as she kicks another one in the head.

"How did they got on top of those lockers?" Wonders Naruto. "Now's not the time to wonder about that, let's go" Saeko tells him as she smashes the heads of two zombies.

Not wanting to be outdone he runs into the hoard hacking and slashing everything in sight. It was a beautiful sight in a twisted sort of way, how a person could drop so many in such short time.

When all was done there was a small pile of decomposed bodies. "Alright, you're safe now come down." He told them.

"W-What's going on?" Asked the black haired girl. Naruto shushes everyone as he sees a lone zombie walking into a locker down the hall.

" _Of course, they're attracted to sound._ " He realizes. "Ok everyone be quiet and follow me, I'll explain everything later. And for the love of Kami, don't make a sound" He whispered as they walked away.

They walked down the halls looking for anyone who might still be alive. Along the way he would occasionally slash at a zombie and catch it before it hit the ground to avoid being found.

They were once again at attention when they heard multiple battle cries from below the stairs. Rushing down Naruto was glad that they saw the familiar faces of Imamura, Yuuki, and Morita. They were holding off a little swarm pretty nicely all using some pipes as weapons. Though it was clear that they were beginning to tire. He was about to join in when he was beaten to it.

Just as it looked like they were goners the rest of zombies' heads were hit by something and dropped. Following the trajectory, he was glad when he saw Kouta using what seemed to be a homemade gun out of a nail gun.

Not only that but he was with Saya, Takashi, and Rei. It seemed that Takashi had a similar idea as him and rounded up a few survivors.

"Guys" Naruto calls out though not too loudly as to not draw unwanted attention.

"Come on we have to get to the teachers' lounge before anymore show up. We'll all get a good rest there and discuss what's going on." Everyone agreed on the plan though Saya looked a little worse for wear.

"They're attracted to sound" Naruto starts

"Yeah we know that." Says Saya, some of her attitude returning to her. He'd let that slide this time since he knows she's scared and is using her intelligence as a front.

"Then don't make a sound."

They made it through the hallway by throwing a shoe at the far end of the hall letting it hit some lockers drawing their attention there. It took about five minutes to reach the teacher's lounge at the speed they went but they made it eventually.

Naruto knocked slightly at the door and said "Isshi, it's us open up." They heard the sound of objects being moved and the door was open. Upon entering everyone felt relief wash upon them as they all gathered together.

Naruto went over to Kyoko and hugged her as everyone was hugging each other or sitting down together. "I told you I'd be alright" he whispered in her ear and let go, though she was reluctant to do so.

"Imamura my man, good to see you made it in one piece. Though what happened to the knife?"

"It broke man, I stabbed one of those fucks in the head and it broke at the handle so I had to improvise. Luckily though Morita here saw me and helped out and handed me and Yuuki one of those pipes." He explained.

He shook hands and man hugged with his friend before heading over to Takashi. "Glad to see you're alright man" The black haired boy said as he hugged his bro.

"Same, I don't know how I'd break it to your parents if you disappeared. Hold that thought, all the guys help me make the barricade stronger. We're gonna be here a bit to conserve our energy and figure out a game plan. One of you turn on the TV and see if there's anything on what's going on."

While the girls did that Naruto and the guys began on blocking all the entrances. Naruto noticed something though and scooted over to Takashi.

"Yo, where's Hisashi? I'd assume he'd be with her" he said nodding at Rei.

The boy got a sad look in his eye "I killed him" That made Naruto's, Imamura's, and Morita's -The latter two who were eavesdropping- to raise their eyebrows.

" _Damn, didn't think he had it in him. Looks like he took advantage of the situation and killed the guy_ " Naruto thought as he misunderstood what Takashi had really meant.

"Alright, while we wait for the TV to show something useful let's all get acquainted. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Second year.

"Komuro Takashi, Second Year."

"Takahashi Imamura, Second Year."

"Nagano Morita, Second Year"

"Yuuki Miku, Second Year"

"Ichijou Misuzu, First Year"

"Toshimi Niki, First year"

"Busujima Saeko, Third Year"

"Miyamoto Rei, Second Year"

"Hirano Kouta, Second Year"

"Takagi Saya, second year"

"Isshi Kazu, Third Year"

"Marikawa Shizuka, School Nurse" She said happily

"Hayashi Kyoko, advisor of the ping pong club"

Their introductions were cut short when the TV finally said something important.

[ _This has become a worldwide epidemic. Bridges are closed and an estimated 40 million people have been confirmed dead, or undead as it may seem]_

The TV was turned off at that point. "Well it looks like we're not the only one's facing this problem. The whole world has basically ended" Commented Kouta.

"But there's gotta be a cure for this right? This can't just happen forever." Said Rei on the verge of tears.

"Doubt it, it's already killed so many people that those smart enough to find a cure are most likely dead by now" Saya commented bluntly

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?" Said Takashi angrily as Rei clung to him.

"Better than giving her false hopes. Whatever is going on won't be cured by man. This has become a pandemic." She continued

"Like the black death?" Asked Isshi finally having calmed down.

"Sort of" Interjected Shizuka. Medical stuff was her cup of tea despite her ditsy attitude "The black plague killed about 75 to 200 million people in Europe. This has already killed 40 million in Japan alone, and it's worldwide. I'd say this is a few times worse than that."

"So how was that cured?" Asked Imamura trying his hardest not to stare at her breasts.

"It wasn't" Continued Saya "It spread so fast that it eventually didn't have enough hosts to continue living and died out. With the way things are looking this won't stop until either everyone is infected or we last long enough for it to die out on its own."

"Damn." Started Morita "So what do we do now?

"We need to leave the school. It won't be long before we're completely trapped here. We need to go while we still have a chance." Then an idea struck him "Marikawa-sensei, where are the keys to the busses?"

"Right in that door over there." The boy quickly went over and pulled a set out. "Alright, here's what I'm thinking. We take the bus and ram the front gates and get the hell out of here. I say we wait about an hour to rest and then head out."

A solid plan, at least they had something. Naruto sat down next to Kyoko and put an arm around her shoulder and had hear lean into him. Everyone watching assumed that he was comforting the distraught woman, they were only partially right.

An hour later everyone was ready to move. They would move in formation around those that couldn't fight. This being Kyoko, Shizuka, Niki, and Misuzu.

"Alright, let's go." Said Takashi.

Everything for the most part was going well. They had made it down the stairs and passed some of them without any problem. Though when they finally made it to the last hallway before their luck would run out.

A stray survivor was nearby and his impromptu weapon hit against a metal bar making noise. Then the kid had the brilliant plan to scream attracting dozens more of them.

They fought their way to the doors slicing and smacking everything that came their way. The group eventually made it outside where they were awaited by the sight of hundreds more.

"Let's go!" he yelled, no point in being slick now. He directed everyone to the busses and cut the towel of the stray who was about to be killed. He now knew it was Takuzo. They got along rather well whenever he attended class. Those freaks had grabbed onto his towel and were about to pull him in when Naruto sliced at the fabric.

"What are you waiting for go!"

He took his own advice and ran into the bus and exhaled in relief as everyone made it.

"Wait, there's more people coming" True enough Takashi wasn't lying. On their way was Shido and a few of his followers from class. Shizuka opened the doors waiting for them to enter.

"Don't open the door let's just go" Yelled Rei. It was no secret that she hated him.

"He has people with him we can't let them die" Takashi argued back. As everyone began arguing only Naruto noticed when the snake kicked a boy after his ankle had twisted. He knelt down to tell him something before leaving.

There were about ten heading in the kid's way. Not knowing what compelled him he ran out and sliced the closest zombies and grabbed the boy and helped him limp to the bus. It was easier said than done of course as the boy was slow and he still had to watch their back.

Eventually though they made it on the bus and took off.

"You're gonna regret saving him" He heard Rei tell Takashi. He'd agree but he had a plan for Shido

"Alright, we've made it to the bus and have left the school. What now?" Asks Saeko looking at Takashi.

"I think we should focus on finding our parents. Check if they're alive and let them know we are as well." He answered.

"While I agree with that I think we need to find a base of operations. Unless you all plan to live in a bus for who knows how long." Naruto said standing next to him

"Why do we have to listen to what you guys say?" Came the obnoxious voice of Tsunoda. "We could have barricaded ourselves at school." Some of the others with Shido agreeing with him.

"To make it worse we have to take directions from them?" He asked pointing at both Takashi and Naruto. He stood up and make his way over to them. "I can't stand these two"

Rei stopped his advance by using her weapon to strike him in the solar plexus dropping him.

Clapping is heard from the bad as Shido walks forward. "Excellent teamwork, though violence like this stems from not having a leader to maintain peace."

Says snorts "So what you're nominating yourself as leader?"

"Of course, you're all but teens. There are two other teachers here but they seem to be too emotionally scarred at the moment to make rational decisions. We need a strong leader to take charge."

" _Now's my chance to get him_ " Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey you kid with the sprained ankle. What's your name?"

"Yamamoto Hiro"

"Would you mind telling us all what Shido said to you before I went to rescue you?"

"He said that only the strong could live in this new world then he kicked me in the face and left." The only ones not shocked at his declaration were Rei and Naruto.

"Well Shido, if you're as strong as you claim you are considering you want to be the leader, let's see it." Naruto lifted his sword high in the air pulling everyone's attention upward before using his leg to kick Shido in the kneecap. Everyone heard a loud crunch noise as his leg was broken.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to survive. Show us how strong you are." It looked like one of his followers was going to try and attack, but one look from Naruto stopped that idea.

"Now, I do agree with looking for parents, however, I think we should find a place to stay first. So here's my plan, Marikawa-chan, I'm going to give you a specific address and I want you to take us there.

Myself along with anyone who wants to join me will begin preparing it and expanding it in order for us to have our own safe haven. Now I ask who would like to join me? I won't force anyone."

A few seconds passed before someone spoke up all still pretty shocked from the brutality he displayed. "My parents are dead bro; I'm going with you" Said Imamura

"My mom was overseas and who knows where the hell my dad is so count me in too." Said Morita

"You saved our lives we're coming too." Said Niki and Misuzu

"No way you're gonna go without me" Said Yuuki with a seductive smirk. Even in this situation she retained her attitude. Though Kyoko didn't like how she said it.

"You will need someone to look out for you so I'll be coming along as well." Said Kyoko though the real reason was that she felt safest with him and he was her boyfriend. Not only that but she has no family.

"You saved my life, so I'll watch your back too." Pitched in Hiro

"Same here" Isshi

"Alright then, you guys look for your parents and we'll begin fixing our new home."

 **So I'm going to stop it there. So Naruto and company will be heading to a specific location Naruto knows about and will be 'building'. I'm plaining to make it something like where the governor was when introduced in the walking dead. Kind of like a small town eventually. Also just to let you all know I got a new job so updates might take a while longer. Though on the bright side I'll be stacking paper to the ceiling and riding on 24-inch chrome. (whoever knows where that's from good on you) :D Anyway if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright first, let me apologize for taking so damn long to update this. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't remember what is going on in the story right now. For those of you who are still here I thank you. Now then let's get on with the story.**

"What the hell?! What about us?!" Asked Tsunoda from the back of the bus. Naruto was kind of impressed he could still yell after being hit in the solar plexus earlier. He looked at him for a second and then turned back to relaxing with Kyoko, this guy wasn't worth wasting his breath on. Luckily, he didn't have to as Saya took care of that for him.

"What about you?" She asked placing a hand on her hip as she stood up. Everyone that came with Shido must be dumber than she thought, if that was possible.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked another one of Shido's followers. He looked at both Naruto and Takashi as they were the ones who would be leading their own groups. Naruto looked over at his friend who merely shrugged.

"It's on you man, I'm not taking any of them with me." Takashi said.

Naruto looked over at the group, "We'll see what we end up doing with you. For now just stay back there and be quiet, unless you want to end up like your 'leader'." He said using air quotes around the word leader. He then looked over at his friend and spoke.

"Takashi, I need to talk to you about the situation." He says as he removes himself from Kyoko. Gently moving her head as to be laying on a cushion of the bus he stands up. He and Takashi start moving to a part of the bus that had no people occupying it, before the blond got to talk they were interrupted by another.

"I hope you don't mind but I would also like to join in on the conversation." Spoke the purple haired swordswoman. "I'll be fighting alongside Komuro-san, I believe it's only fair that I be briefed about what is going on as well." She says.

Naruto stares at her for a few seconds before looking at Takashi. "Well Takashi? She's going to be one of yours, what do you think?" Her attention turned to her groups leader.

Takashi thought to himself for a quick second, she was right. She was going to be pretty much in the front lines fighting as they looked for their parents. She had a right to know what was going to be happening. Though he was surprised that Naruto didn't just tell her to get lost, knowing that the two didn't really see eye to eye.

"It's fine she can stay." She smiled and took a seat besides him as they looked to Naruto.

"Alright, so where do you plan on going first?" Naruto questioned. He wanted a general idea of how long his friend and his group would be gone to properly plan out how much food they'd need for a specific amount of time.

"I think first we'll head to the police station to find Rei's mom. After that we'll head to the kindergarten to find mine, she should be with my dad." He turned to look over at Saeko. "What about you? Do you know where your parents might be?" He asked.

"My father left overseas yesterday morning. He's a master swordsman so I believe he'll be fine. As for the rest of our group the only other person who needs to find their family is Takagi-san. Though she said that they're most likely at her estate." She replied. She was confident that her dad was fine, they only thing they needed to worry about was staying alive. She then looked at Naruto and spoke again.

"What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I'll be busy turning the Saito Estate into a fortress. Once that's done I plan to start clearing out the surrounding neighborhood and create a barrier around it. The plan is to create a small safe haven comprised of the entire neighborhood and the neighboring stores.

Eventually, once you return we can begin expanding the barrier to accommodate more people. Think of it as a small town. A place for people who have nowhere else to go." He explained.

That raised eyebrows from Takashi, he thought that Naruto was going to be making a place just for them. He had no idea his friend was thinking on that big of a scale. Saeko too was impressed.

"It will be difficult." She comments. Seeing both boys, no scratch that, men, turn to look at her she continued. "It's basically like running a town. If this plan of yours works out you'll have to know exactly what's going on at all times and how to deal with problems both inside the town and outside.

However, should this work out the chances of our survival will increase substantially." she finishes.

Naruto nods, although he doesn't like her she's right. "I'm aware of that, and that brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk about. When you return Takashi, I want you to be my second in command. Any small problems that our people have will be taken up with you, and serious issues wether they be inside the town or outside will be dealt with by me. What do you think?" He asked.

Takashi didn't know what to say. He wasn't even expecting to be the leader of his group and now he was going to be in charge of basically a town. He would be lying though if he said the idea didn't sound good. Him and his friend creating a town, helping those who need it.

"Count me in." he said with a smirk and he shook hands with the blond.

"Great. Now with that out of the way, I think I've come to a decision about what to do with Shido and his followers." He says as he stands and walks in their direction. Whatever conversations were going on at the time stopped as they all watched Naruto walk towards the back of the bus.

"Shido's group listen up." They didn't look happy being ordered around but listened anyways. "You have two choices." He started and lifted his index finger in the air. "One, you can follow me and help in the reinforcement of the estate and the soon to be town."

He was interrupted by Tsunoda once more. Seriously it seemed like that kid never learned. "And if we refuse?" He asked.

Naruto unsheathed his Katana and pointed it towards the bus doors. "The doors are right there, feel free to leave and see how long you last out there." At this point he began walking towards the front of the bus as to speak with every occupant.

"But I want everyone to know this, if you come with me, you will play your part. Everyone will pull their weight in some way, shape, or form. This will not be a democracy." That final statement shocked most of the occupants. Even Kyoko, who had woken up a few minutes ago.

"With that being said, those who are coming with me, do you still wish to do so?" He asked. His group didn't take long to think it over. They were with him, he's gotten them this far and clearly has an idea of what he's doing. They figured he'd be the leader anyways. They along with Takashi's group were a bit shocked but on some level understood.

The way things were going in the world people would not be able to agree on most decisions regarding what they would do. This would be the one way to get people to listen. He then turned to look back at Tsunoda and asked the million dollar question.

"So what's it going to be?" Tsunoda looks like he's going to burst a blood vessel clearly not amused at having this ultimatum.

"You know what? We don't need you. Any of you! As long as we have Shido-Sensei we'll be fine" He yelled as he stood up with the help of some of his fellow followers.

Naruto looked on amused as the boy struggled to walk passed him, then Shido also passed by being carried by another one of the boys. Naruto then called out to their medic who was driving the bus.

"Marikawa-chan. If you would be so kind as to stop the bus." He ordered. She nodded and slowly slowed down until the bus came to a complete stop. She had bad vibes even at school around Shido and was more than happy to get rid of the man. She felt bad about having some of the potential students going with him as they were most likely to die, but it was their choice.

"Get out" naruto ordered. They do so and glare at him as they do so but it didn't bother him one bit. With them out of the bus the occupants took a breath of relief as one of their main source of problems was gone.

With that being settled Marikawa put the car back in gear and sped off. Naruto walked back and took his seat alongside Kyoko. The rest of the groups went back to talking about whatever it is they were talking about.

He leans back and turns his head slightly to look at the bespectacled woman and asked softly. "So what do you think about all this?"

She takes a deep breath and replies. "Although I'm all for democracy I don't believe that it'll work in the current state of anarchy the world is in right now. Just promise me that you won't go overboard with that kind of power." She asks of him.

He nods and replies "I'll only do as much as I need to keep everyone alive. I promise nothing will happen to you though." He says as he holds her hand. She smiles and feels a warmth in her chest as he says those words. She leans in and gets comfortable.

"Thank you. Wake me when we arrive yeah?" She asks as she lays her head on his shoulder. He smiles and decides to get a bit of shut eye himself. No one on the bus questions what's happening though Saya did give them a look through narrowed eyes. She wasn't stupid, she was a genius and knew something was going on. She wouldn't go out of her way to discover whatever it was though since they weren't that close and it wasn't her business.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they had arrived at the Saito estate. Naruto and his group stand up and start heading outside as quietly as they could as to not attract any attention of the undead.

Takashi and his group also stepped out to say goodbye to their friends. As everyone was saying their goodbyes Naruto went up to Takashi and embraced him in a man hug. As they hugged Naruto said "Stay safe bro, find your folks and head back here. When you get back we can start the plan." He said.

"I got it man. Stay safe, I know you guys are gonna be going outside to clear areas just be careful. We'd be devastated if something happened to you." Takashi replied.

They shook hands after the hug and Naruto along with his group watched as they boarded the bus once more and headed out on their own mission. Once the bus was down the road out of sight Naruto turned to his group.

"Alright the estate is right here." he says pointing at the big mansion in front of them. They walk up to the front gate and as quietly as possible began opening it. Luckily for them it didn't creak as it opened up.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls a gold key out and places it in the lock hole. Once again the door didn't make a sound. He stuck his head in and took a look around. The main entrance hall was empty, not a sound throughout the whole house. That was a good sign.

"Alright, it looks like the coast is clear everyone inside." He orders. One by one his group enters the estate. As soon as the last person was inside Naruto closed the door and locked it.

"Ok, this estate has quite a few rooms. Honestly I don't know why anyone would need so many but it works for us. Here's the plan Imamura and I will head upstairs and clear out any of 'them' that we see. Once the estate is cleared we'll barricade the place before drawing up a plan and doing the same in the neighboring estates." Naruto walked over to a wall nearby and pulled three katanas off.

Handing then over to Imamura, Morita, and Isshi he continued. "Morita and Isshi, you two will stay here with Hiro and the girls and cut down anything that moves against you guys. I doubt you'll have to use those but you can't be too sure."

Turning to Imamura he asked his delinquent friend "You ready."

"Hell yeah" He answered. "Alright, lets go." They headed up the stairs slowly, katanas drawn and walked down the hall. The first room was on their left. Naruto nodded his head toward the door and moved back, his blade ready to cut anything down.

Imamura gripped the door knob and slowly began turning. He pushed and opened the door, Naruto's grip on the handle of his Katana tightened as he prepared himself for a possible attack. The door was completely opened and nothing happened. Stepping inside they checked the closet of the room and it too was empty.

"Looks like we're good here man." Imamura said. Naruto agreed and they headed to the next room. Luckily for them the entirety of the top floor was the same. After clearing the last room the duo headed back down stairs and did the same on that lower level. It took a few minutes but everything turned out ok.

Everyone minus Morita and Isshi were sitting down resting. No one was feeling completely relaxed yet but that would pass in time. The who situation finally taking it's toll on them. Naruto and Imamura rejoined them a few minutes later after checking some final spots in the house. The coast was clear.

"I assume everything was good down here?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, pretty sure there's some zombies in some of the neighboring estates but we're set here." Morita answers finally sheathing the sword. "So what's the plan now" He asked. Everyone looked to Naruto wanting to know what their next move was.

"Right now we're all going to take a room upstairs. There's plenty for everyone here, take one for yourself or room with someone if you still feel unsafe. After that me and the guys will begin making the barricade around the estate. You girls can help or get some rest for now." He says.

"We should probably still try and keep it down though" added Imamura. "If there's zombies in the estates theres a chance they could hear us and head our way before we finish the barricade." Even though he's a delinquent he had his moments of brilliance.

"He's right" Naruto agreed. "Take light steps, don't yell, and be careful not to break anything. Until we can claim at least the whole neighborhood we need to be on high alert. Now let's go." He said as he started upstairs.

They followed his lead and broke off deciding which room to get. Naruto of course headed straight for the master bedroom. Not because he feels like he's entitled to it, but because it was the closest to the stairs, worst case scenario he could cut them down as they tried coming up.

As he was reaching for the door he felt footsteps directly behind him. Turning around he saw the beautiful face of Kyoko Hayashi.

"Kyoko-chan, have you already picked a room?" He asked. She fidgets for a second before composing herself.

"No, I was actually wondering if I could share a room with you." She says looking around making sure no one was listening. She pushes up her glasses and continues "With what's going on in the world and those things out there I'd feel a lot safer if i was here with you." She finished.

The corners of his lips twitched, it was solid reasoning. But he knew that it was also a pretext as she still didn't want the others to know they were together. He nods and lets her in. She takes a look around and can appreciate the decor of the room.

"Come on." Naruto calls out to her. "Let's head down before they come looking for us."

As they wait for everyone to come down Naruto starts looking around the bottom floor for possible equipment to use for the barricade. It took about two minutes for the rest of the crew to come down stairs.

"Alright, now that everyone's here lets go over what's going to happen. Right now we're going to carefully barricade the outside of the fortress. There's a gate but we can't be too careful." Naruto began.

"Once thats done and we have a chance to settle down a bit me and the guys will clean out the neighboring estates one by one. The ultimate goal is to clean out enough and create a barricade around the whole neighborhood until we have our own little town. From there we'll expand as we see fit. Hopefully this apocalypse ends soon but if it doesn't at least we'll have a home.

Any questions?" He asks. No one raised their hands, everything was explained well. "Good, let's get to work." He said as they began reinforcing their new home.

 **Well god damn this took forever to push out. I think it was more than a year. Honestly I did lose motivation for this story for a while, it would've been easier if I followed the anime and had them go with Takashi and the gang but everyone does that. I'm going a new route one similar to, if you watch the walking dead, how the governor had his own sort of town. I don't think I've ever seen a story that deviates this much. Anyways if you guys have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
